A moment like this (Rise x Nishigaki-sensei)- Yuru Yuri Nachuyachumi!
by otaku4laifu
Summary: Rise and Nana's camping trip turns into something neither of the friends expected. WARNING: Contains environmental disruption and lots of smut/lesbianism/defloration/teacher-student sexual relationship/
1. A moment like this

**A/N: This fic is set in the movie, when the Yurus went camping. My fic is about what happens between Rise and Nana on their camping trip.**

"Explode in moderation Nishigaki-sensei!" an elated Sakurako said as she waved to her teacher who drove off in the white bus. The teacher, being the kind soul she is, accepted Kyouko's offer to drive Ayano, Sakurako and the others to the camp site where they would be staying for the night.

Besides Nana Nishigaki, sat Rise Matsumoto in the passenger's seat. Rise was quiet as usual and looking out the window. The teacher decided that she wanted somewhere more private, away from the others, where she and Rise could experiment with explosions freely without bothering anyone.

When they had arrived at the spot Nana had chosen, Rise helped her teacher unload all of their equipment and camping supplies from the bus. Nana put up their tent and set out a foldable table. Rise laid out the science paraphernalia on the table.

"There all done. Let's have lunch. I'm starving." Nana said.

After both young women had finished eating their sandwiches, Nana prepared for the first experiment of the day.

"Ok Rise. I want you to place this explosive device inside that tree bark for me."

Rise knew the protocol. The raven-haired girl nodded and placed the bomb in the little opening on the tree bark. She ran to where her friend was standing. Nana held a remote in her hands. Rise watched as her teacher grinned maniacally, and pushed some buttons.

"Jikken start-o!"

 **BOOM!**

Meanwhile the other Yurus watched on from their campsite, as they saw about ten birds leave a tall tree at the sound of Nana's and Rise's usual shenanigans.

"I wonder what those two are up to." Himawari commented.

"How rude of Nishigaki-sensei to disrupt the birds," Akari added.

Back at the blast site, Nana and Rise stood bewildered.

"So this device is strong enough to blow up a large wooden crate but not a tree. Interesting. It needs some work..." - Nana said as she stroked her chin.

Rise looked at her teacher in admiration and shook her head. She saw that the woman near her was one that never gave up on anything she's passionate about. She looked up to Nishigaki-sensei. Nana was her everything - her friend, her companion, and one of the very few people who understood her. She had never judged Rise for her lack of speech and only showed the girl her support. She was even her translator. In return Rise was more than just a student to Nana. Rise was Nana's lab rat and friend. They had become friends ever since Rise had entered Nanamori Middle School, when Nana was assigned as her chemistry teacher.  
Nana had taken notice of her timid student. She was different from the others. There was something special in Rise that Nana loved, but she just couldn't put her fingers on it. Nana began to grow close to her, as she realized she was one of the few who understood Rise's soft whispers. When Rise was appointed student council president, they had developed a very close bond since Nana was Rise's advisor. They had to see each other more often to plan student council activities together. Whenever something was bothering Rise, the only person she felt that would understand her was Nishigaki-sensei. Nana had always listened to all of the girl's problems and worries with a caring and confidential ear. Rise had felt safe with the scientist from day one. When Rise was ill, it was Nana who visited her home and offered to look after her. Neither young woman had another person in their life that they were _that_ close to. Hence they both really enjoyed being in each other's company.

When the "blast buddies" had finished their experiments, Nana decided to call it a day.

"Time for some rest, don't you think Rise?" Nana said as she yawned and stretched her arms. The student council president nodded.

When they had finished changing into their night clothes, they entered the cozy camping tent. Nana wore a plain white T-shirt and shorts. Rise wore a purple satin nightgown that exposed her knees and legs. Rise's heart thudded as she watched her teacher enter the camping tent, clad in t-shirt and shorts, that showed her bare chest and milky-white slender legs. She admired the shapely thighs the woman showed off, rather unintentionally.

"Is something wrong?" Nana asked as caught the girl staring at her with enlarged pupils.

Rise shook her head.

"Alright then. Good night Rise."

Both friends tried to sleep, but they caught themselves tossing and turning for over 45 minutes as a light shower passed by.

They were now facing each other. A large pair of wine-red eyes gazed into ruby orbs.

"Can't sleep huh?" Nana said as she broke their gaze.

The shower had left the atmosphere cooler than usual. It was hot in the day but cool in the nights in that particular area, but somehow Rise was feeling cold.

Rise pulled the cotton sheets up to her chin. Nana having noticed this, inched closer to Rise. Now they were only inches away from each other under the small camping tent.

Nana wrapped her arms around Rise's neck. Rise placed her arm around her friend's back in response.

"I'm cold too but we'll keep each other warm" Nana said. They both gazed into each other's eyes again, neither girl wanting this moment to end. Rise was suddenly overcome by an uncontrollable urge to kiss her friend's luscious pale pink lips. She leaned in and planted a kiss on Nana's lips. They felt so warm and soft to the fifteen year old.

"Rise uh…um you just kissed m"

Rise leaned in again and kissed her teacher on the lips. Nana saw fireworks as she felt her friend's lips on hers once again. Rise deepened the kiss. One kiss soon turned into a heated make out session, as both young women began fondling each other's breasts as they French-kissed. Nana was softly moaning. When she realized what they were doing, she broke the kiss and sat up.

"Rise, what are we doing? I'm sorry. I'm your teacher. It's not right for me to…"

The student council president sat up too and placed her index finger on the teacher's lips to shut her up.

She whispered something. Nana heaved a sigh before she responded.

"I love you too Matsumoto. You have no idea how long I wanted us to do what we just did. But I never could have said anything because I feel like… well I feel like I would have been taking advantage of you, since I am your teacher after all."

Rise whispered something again to Nana.

"Really? So you're saying that we should not worry about what other people think if we really like each other? Matsumoto, I have always loved you, even more than a friend. I am stunned to find out you feel the same for me. I'm glad that we can be honest with each other." The silver-haired woman paused for a break and sighed. She continued "Maybe you are right. We love each other, and we shouldn't care what other people think about us. But soon you will be graduating. You'll leave me and this will all be meaningless. Do you think it's worth it?"

The girl looked at her teacher intently and furrowed her brows. Her whispers were a little louder. When Rise had finished giving her teacher a piece of her mind, Nana was stunned at the girl's reaction to what she had said.

"Get an apartment? Live together after you graduate? Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want to hold you back from anything."

The girl nodded.

Nana smiled. "Alright. If that's what you want, I want that too." Nana cupped the girl's cheeks with both her hands and said "You can live with me after graduation, once Mr. Matsumoto approves. He is your father after all, Rise… I feel relieved knowing that we have a chance together."

Nana kissed the girl deeply this time. She used enough force to make Rise land on her sheets. Nana was on top of Rise as she continued kissing her and caressing her sides. Rise was in heaven. If this was what it feels like to be kissed, she wondered what it would feel like to have sex. The girl slowly reached for the teacher's white shirt and pulled it off with both of her hands.

Nishigaki-sensei's breasts were on display, since she found sleeping bra-less to be comfortable. The teacher was no stranger to Rise's bravery because Rise was brave enough to follow through with all of their life-threatening experiments together. However what the teacher was not aware of, was her friend's sexual confidence.

"My my my, is someone feeling brave tonight?" Nana said.

Rise just shifted her gaze and blushed at Nana's comment.

"Do you really want us to…"

The teacher could not complete her sentence because she found it hard to speak, as the girl pinched her nipples. She became aroused at Rise's touch. Her hand felt so tender on her body. Her nipples hardened in response to the dark-haired girl's caress.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rise just blinked. She had a cool but impatient look on her face.

"Well since you are sure" Nana said as she raised Rise's nightgown. It went all the way up to the girl's chest. Rise sat up for a moment to completely remove it from her body. Now her naked body was fully exposed to her teacher. She only wore black lace panties and a blue trainee.

Nana admired Rise's delicate naked form in the yellow light of the camping tent. She appeared more grown up in Nana's eyes. She wore her long black hair down. The teacher was accustomed to seeing her in Nanamori's uniform, but clad in only her underwear, the girl looked more mature to the teacher. She noticed Rise's panties had a wet patch. This made her remember the time she had given Rise a sponge bath when she was ill, and saw the same wet patch on her panties.

The girl blushed for a second but had the courage to whisper something.

"So you've never done this and you want me to be your first?"

Rise nodded.

Nana was so happy she got to be her girlfriend's first. This was a moment she would never forget.

"Well in that case, you just relax and let me do all the work. Tell me if you're not comfortable with anything we are doing, and I will stop, ok?"

Rise nodded again. She was getting so excited for what was about to happen. She couldn't believe that she was going to share such a special moment with the woman she loves. Deep down she knew this was right. Their love for each other could never be wrong. She had heard the other girls boasting about their sensual adventures with their lovers, but she never knew that she would experience sex at such a young age too. She didn't care - once she did it with someone she loved, that's all that mattered.

Rise sat up to let Nana unhook her bra. She laid down again. Nana proceeded to cup Rise's breasts. She sucked on a nipple as if she was a baby nursing from its mother. She took the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing it and gently twisting it. Rise was in a state of nirvana as her teacher worked her magic. Next Nana sucked on the girl's other nipple, making lewd slurping noises as she did so. Nana glanced at Rise's panties noticing the wet patch from earlier had grown.

Rise felt Nana planting kisses on her abdomen, going lower and lower until she kissed the waistband of Rise's panties. Nana let her tongue wander on one side of the panties, pushing inward until her tongue touched Rise's soft labia. The girl shuddered beneath her partner as she felt the scientist's warm tongue tickle her soft center. Nana quickly slid off Rise's panties, which were completely soaked by now. Both watched as it dripped sexual juices onto the sheets.

All she wanted to do was to bring her girlfriend and now lover, to the peak of pleasure. She licked her clitoris like a kitten lapping up warm milk. Hot sticky cum oozed out of Rise as she did this. She brought her tongue to Rise's entrance and ate all of Rise's juices like there was no tomorrow. Rise tasted like honey, salt and sweat. Nana rubbed Rise's clit in circles as she continued licking and eating the juices that escaped the girl's pink folds. The stimulation made Rise's breath erratic.

A few minutes went by when Nana raised up and looked at Rise directly in her eyes. "It's time. Rise are you ready?"

Those large pupils pierced her teacher with burning lust. Rise nodded slowly.

"It's ok Matsumoto. You have nothing to be afraid of. It may hurt for a couple of seconds but after that it will feel good." Nana took Rise's hand in hers and nodded in an assuring way to her "I will be gentle."

She rubbed two fingers over Rise's outer lips. After a few ups and downs, her index entered Rise's dripping wet canal. Her finger reached Rise's tightest part and she pushed a little further, causing the girl to arch her back and shake her head in both pain and pleasure.

"See? That's it. Are you ok?"

Rise recovered from her state of ecstasy and nodded, to indicate that she was fine and ready for more.

The silver-haired scientist pushed two fingers inside of Rise's vagina this time. Rise's hips bucked in her teacher's hand. Nana's fingers went in and out of Rise slowly. As she pleasured the girl she leant forward to French-kiss her. Nana was surprised by Rise's actions, as Rise reached for the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down. Nana completely took them off with her panties. Rise slid two fingers in Nana's wet core. They both moved like that, in perfect sync with each other. This went on for about 10 minutes until Rise began to feel Nana's walls tightening around her fingers. Nana felt the same in Rise. Soon they both came at the same time. Nana collapsed on Rise from exhaustion. Her head rested against Rise's chest. She could have heard the pounding of Rise's heart as it beat rapidly.

When the couple recovered from their mind blowing orgasms, Nana looked at Rise.

"Rise I want you to know you are the only one I love. What we did tonight was special. I will never forget it. I love you" Nana said, as she kissed Rise's sweaty forehead.

Rise brought her lips to her new girlfriend's, and their lips met again for the final time of that night. Their legs intertwined as they slept peacefully to the sounds of a thousand chirping bugs.

* * *

 **A/N: You may be wondering where I got that sponge bath reference from but it is from my other RiseNana fic called "Patient for the day" which you should check out if you haven't already**


	2. Love lab

"Well I think I'm gonna go wash up. You coming Rise? Your face is all messy like mine. Can't use peroxide again or the school might blow up the next time" Nana Nishigaki said as she grinned to herself.

When the couple had returned from washing their faces at the sink, they went to take their seats at the long tables of the science lab.

Nana stood with her eyes wide opened and arms folded. Instead of pulling out a stool to sit on, Rise sat on the lab table, facing her girlfriend. Using her index finger, she beckoned Nana to come closer to her.

Nishigaki-sensei, as if she was in some trance, walked over slowly to the table that Rise sat on, neither blinking.

Rise grabbed Nana by the black scrub top she wore and pulled her into a kiss. Nana's heart pounded and she returned the kiss with even more fiery passion.

The younger girl tossed her head backward, giving her lover access to her now exposed neck. Softly and gently, the silver-haired scientist dipped her lips forward and started to lap her lips over the creamy surface. The raven-haired girl let out several sighs of contentment at the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her neck.

Smiling to herself, the older girl proceeded to suck on the nape of the younger girl's neck. Rise's breathing deepened as she tightened her arms around Nana's back. Having been together for a while, Nana memorized all of Rise's weak spots.

Rise couldn't resist this. She just wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend and hear her erotic moans. It was as if she was addicted to the carefree woman in front of her. Rise was now tugging on Nana's white lab coat, silently begging for more.

Rise's breath hitched as Nana began kneading against her breasts.

Suddenly Nana felt something in her stockings. She glanced down to see it was Rise's right hand snaking its way to her soaked panties.

The student council president brushed her thumb over Nana's moist clit, causing her to shudder. The petite girl repeated the motion twice, thrice, several more times, and each time, the motions of her thumb deliberately slowed as she swept it across the woman's love bud.

Nana thought her mind would explode as every agonizing slow movement had sent a thrill of pleasure through her body, causing her to gasp, heart beating erratically as the area between her thighs burned and twitched. Nana could feel her own wetness seeping through the thin white cloth that covered her lower region. Meanwhile she kept massaging Rise's stiff breasts, even harder and faster. But she felt weak in the knees as Rise continued to gently caress her most sensitive place.

"Rise-chan…please…haah…stop…teasing…" the teacher panted. She had to resort to begging her lover as her body burned and trembled with desire. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed Rise in her. She moaned helplessly as Rise's finger finally entered her dripping slit.

Nana reached under Rise's skirt. She let two digits wander inside Rise's welcoming core. Slowly Nana started to push her fingers in and out of Rise's region. Nana's own breathing was getting heavier as her lover did the same to her. Unconsciously Nana's hips were moving rhythmically, in an attempt to feel more pleasured by Rise's soft fingers. The harder she thrust her hips forward, the more she could feel herself drowning in the sea of hot sizzling pleasure.

Neither young women could think straight as their vision started to turn white.

"Haaaahh…I'm going to…I'm going to cum…I can't hold it in any longer…Aahh" Nana hissed.

With a final thrust from both parties, their bodies gave a violent jerk and then both convulsed with orgasm.

Gasping and panting for breath as they basked in the afterglow, Nana's knees buckled. She would've collapsed on the floor if not for Rise hugging her tightly. The 15 year old hugged her teacher even harder as she felt Nana shudder in her arms.

When the 26 year old woman finally caught her breath, she spoke up.

"That felt amazing Rise, and explosive too." she said as she stared into her girlfriend's wine-red orbs.

Rise leaned in to kiss her lover once more before they prepared to go home for the weekend.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little smutty shot. I thank my friend Yurichan220 for giving me the idea and encouraging me to write more Rise x Nana. Also big thank you to all of my readers. Without your support, I can't write so thanks again! BTW up next, Rise comes out to her father. How will her father react to her relationship with her teacher? You'll just have to read to find out.**


	3. Rise comes out

**Rise comes out**

 **A/N: I know I promised you guys this chapter a while ago but after realizing how complicated it could be for a student to tell her parent that she is in a relationship with a teacher, I was planning on backtracking. But like I said, I promised you guys so I can't back out now. The format of this chapter was not initially what I had in mind but I think this format's most suited for what Rise wants to say. Since she can't communicate well (orally), I had to find another way for her to communicate therefore, writing. Yes, it is the only way I see fit for her to say what she wants to say without anyone having to translate for her. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Today was a very special day. It was the day that Rise would tell her single father about her relationship with her beloved Nana. She was unsure of how to tell him because of her disability. She wanted Nana to be there with her, but felt like it was too much of a burden to drag her girlfriend in family matters. After all, this was between Rise and her father. Not to mention, she felt fearful thinking about how Mr. Matsumoto would react if he found out she was a lesbian and in a relationship with an older woman. This was because Rise was aware that these types of relationships are scandalous and could make Nana lose her job. She didn't want to cause Nana any further trouble by bringing her into it. It was risky business already, but Mr. Matsumoto needed to know his one and only daughter loves Nana to the point that she is even considering living with her after she graduates school.

Rise got out her pen and a notepad and began writing:

Dear Dad,

I am writing this letter to tell you something important. I felt writing this to you would be most suitable.

There's no easy way for me to say this to you. In all honesty, it shouldn't be hard either, but like it or not, it's difficult. Just keep in mind that I love you, no matter what.

For good or ill, I feel you should know about this more than anyone else. One of the main reasons you should know about this is because it concerns your daughter's future.

You have been my dear father for all these years and took care of me all by yourself, even after Mom left.

I am straying here but I wanted to tell you I am lesbian. There are no ifs, buts or maybes about it. No amount of tears or praying or wishing can change that ... why? Because I realized that there was nothing wrong with it. If someone told me the phrase "Love knows no boundaries" 5 years ago, I would have been confused by that statement. As cliché as it sounds it has merit because I have now come to understand that this statement is indeed correct. Yes, that's true. My feelings for my teacher is limitless. It knows no boundaries. I have never felt this way for anyone else before in my short life. Her name is Nana Nishigaki. She teaches Chemistry at Nanamori Middle School. I have adored her ever since I entered that school. She is one of my best friends and one of the few people who could understand my whispers. She has never judged me or mocked me because of my disability. She has always shown me a great amount of respect and kindness and I love her for that. She is truly one in a million, as they say. We've been dating for about five months now; after I had confessed my feelings to her on the summer trip. I don't know if you remember but she was the teacher that came to visit me when I was ill last year. She even spent that day taking care of me even though it was a school day. This was even before we were girlfriends! Just goes to show how caring and wonderful a person she is.

Dad, I understand that this is a lot to digest and I apologize if I have caused you any discomfort but I kindly ask you to understand that there is no blame in this. It is not because of something you did during my childhood so please don't feel guilty. Feelings can't be helped and it is no one's fault. You lavished me with all the care, love and attention any child could have had. I was neither pampered nor neglected. I was neither clung to nor rejected, and I was always treated fairly. I look back on my childhood as a wonderful moment of my life, and always in my memories I see a wonderful man who raised me. You never gave up on me, even after learning about my disability. You tried your best to ensure I had a normal life but Dad, there is something else I need to say. I am considering living with my girlfriend after I graduate middle school. That doesn't mean you will not see me. I will pay you regular visits. I am sure I will miss you a lot but I desire to be with my beloved. I have already told her my intentions. She would willingly accept me with open arms. I am a fairly independent girl and I could manage living with someone who is not my father. I will even get a part time job to support myself because I do not want to burden Nana.

I don't want to sound harsh, but under no circumstances are you to ever act against Nana in any way. This is not her fault. She has never pushed her boundaries with me. When I told her how I felt about her, she told me "I have always felt the same way about you. But I felt that I would be taking advantage of you since I am your teacher." As you can see, my girlfriend had always respected the line between teacher and student from day one but now, we're closer than that. We share such a special bond which is stronger than just a teacher/student relationship. She would be heartbroken if I graduated and left her but she understands that my graduation day must come eventually. She is a selfless person and would put on that "It's all cool" face but I know deep down, she would be hurt. I would feel the same way. Dad, you have no idea how I am dreading the day I graduate, since it means that I might not be able to see Nana after leaving school. This is why I am kindly asking you to please consider my request to move in with Nana after I graduate, which will be in a few months.

With all that said, if you still do not approve of my relationship with Nana, please don't report her to the school for the sake of your daughter. I know society sees these types of relationships as "controversial" but if Nana is found out by the school board, they could fire her and even worse, send her to prison. I would be torn apart to know that my first romantic relationship ended up in such a mess and worst of all, I don't know how I could cope with knowing my beloved is treated so harshly. It would affect me greatly if anything bad like that happens to her. I would much rather all of this fall on me than her. She deserves none of that since it would be unfair to her. You, as an employed man should understand that we can't take away someone's livelihood because of something they were unable to control.

I will leave the next step to you. You can either choose to talk to me or ignore this letter. It's not up to me how you react but I hope you would accept me for who I am. This may be hard on you and I apologize again. I am not being selfish - instead, I am offering you the chance to become re-acquainted with your daughter and get to know more about her. A daughter who cares for you and loves you with all her heart, but who must be able to live her own life.

I will be patiently awaiting your response, but in the end, if you can't love me anymore, I will understand, forgive, but not accept. At the end of the day, I am your daughter and I will always love you no matter what.

Sincerely

Rise.

* * *

Rise placed the letter on the coffee table which had newspapers her father read every morning before work. She crept in bed but she was unable to get any rest that night, as she anxiously awaited the sun to rise.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Please R&R. It would be much appreciated. Also I wanted to introduce Rise's mother in some way or the other so I wrote that she left them. Are you guys interested in knowing why Rise's mother left? I think it makes sense that Rise sees Nana as someone who could fill that motherless void in her life in a non-weird way of course, seeing as Nana is an older woman. Maybe subconsciously, that's one of the reasons Rise even adores Nana? I have some ideas for those two now ^_^


End file.
